1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exerciser, more particularly to a bellows-like exerciser.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention is an improvement over a spring-type exerciser which includes compression springs or tension springs whereby after holding two ends of the exerciser, the user can pull the ends away from each other or push the ends toward each other so as to achieve an exercising effect. A disadvantage of the above-mentioned exerciser resides in that the compression-spring type exerciser permits the user to effect only a pushing action, while the tension-spring type exerciser permits the user to effect only a pulling action.